Itachi Uchiha
|Zdjęcie=Itachi prof 1.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=うちはイタチ |Rōmaji=Uchiha Itachi |Inne nazwy= Naruto: Shippūden odcinek 456, |Polski=Zbigniew Konopka |Japoński=Hideo Ishikawa, Yuka Terasaki~Dziecko |Przypisy= |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=AB |Urodziny=9 Czerwca |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 1=17-18 |Wiek część 2=21 |Wzrost część 1=175,2 cm |Wzrost część 2=178 cm |Waga część 1=57,1 kg |Waga część 2=58 kg |Ranga część 1=ANBU |Klasyfikacja=Ranga S, Poszukiwany Ninja |Zajęcie=Kapitan ANBU~~Dawniej |Czakra=Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan |Rejestracja Ninja=012110 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=7 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=10 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Akatsuki |Drużyna=Drużyna 2~~Tylko Anime i Powieść, Drużyna Ro~~Tylko Anime, |Partner=Jūzō Biwa~~Tylko Anime, Kisame Hoshigaki |Klan=Klan Uchiha |Rodzice=Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=139 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=80 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |Film=Naruto film: Droga do ninja |OVA=Wielki sportowy festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Powieść=Naruto Jinraiden: Dzień w którym zawył wilk‏‎ |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} był geniuszem pochodzącym z klanu Uchiha z Konohagakure, a także kapitanem ANBU. Później stał się międzynarodowym przestępcą po dokonaniu rzezi na swoim całym klanie, oszczędzając jedynie swojego młodszego brata, Sasuke. Po tym wszystkim, dołączył do przestępczej organizacji o nazwie Akatsuki, której aktywność wciągnęła go w konflikt zarówno z Konohą, jak i jej shinobi - włączając w to Sasuke - który zamierzał pomścić ich klan. Po śmierci Itachiego, jego motywy zostały ujawnione i okazały się być bardziej skomplikowane, niż się na pierwszy rzut oka wydawały. Jednakże, jego czyny, które służyły jedynie w trosce o dobro swojego brata i wioski, postawiły go w świetle shinobi lojalnego Konohagakure, aż do samego końca. Przeszłość thumb|left|Itachi z Sasuke, tuż przed atakiem Dziewięcioogoniastego na Konohę. Itachi był pierwszym dzieckiem Mikoto i Fugaku Uchihy. Jego wczesne lata dzieciństwa zostały napiętnowane przez przemoc: kiedy miał zaledwie cztery lata, rozpętała się Trzecia Światowa Wojna Shinobi i był świadkiem wielu wydarzeń z życia codziennego wojny. Śmierć i destrukcja, których doświadczył w tak młodym wieku, straumatyzowały Itachiego i uczyniły z niego pacyfistę. Ponadto, poznanie Orochimaru, który uważał ludzkie życie bez wieczności za bezwartościowe, również miało ogromny wpływ na jego późniejszy styl życia. Stał się poniekąd aspołeczny, skupiając się jedynie na treningu niż na cieszeniu się swoim dzieciństwem. W tym samym czasie, rozwinął także powinowactwo z krukami. W wieku 5 lat, Itachi poznał Shisui. Dzięki swoim podobnym opiniom na temat świata, ta dwójka szybko stała się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, tworząc więź podobną do braterskiej. W czasie ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego na Konohę, był odpowiedzialny za opiekę nad swoim nowo narodzonym bratem, Sasuke i pod nieobecnością swoich rodziców, udało mu się ewakuować ze swoim bratem i Izumi Uchihą do południowo-wschodniego schronu. Ten incydent bardzo pogorszył relacje pomiędzy przywódcami Konohy a klanem Uchiha, gdyż to według ich ów klan był odpowiedzialny za atak. Klan Uchiha został przeniesiony do zakątka wioski, tym samym będąc odizolowanym od reszty Konohy, co uczyniło łatwiejszym zadaniem monitorowanie ich. Pomimo bycia pokojową osobą, Itachi był również naturalnym geniuszem w sztuce ninja, często będąc uważanym za najlepszego shinobi swojego pokolenia. Zdobywał najwyższe oceny z każdego przedmiotu i potrafił szybko nauczyć się każdej umiejętności, będąc nawet w stanie samemu nauczyć się technik na poziomie jōnina. Ostatecznie, stał się bardzo popularny wśród swoich rówieśników. Zaczął również wtedy uczyć się historii, zagłębiając się nie tylko w historię swojego klanu czy wioski, lecz także całego świata i dzięki temu zdobył szerszą ocenę tego, co było istotne. Tak duży zasób przyswojonej wiedzy pozwolił mu na zrozumienie jak przebiegały wydarzenia z przeszłości i kiedy zastosował to samo zrozumienie w przyszłości, stał się przejęty tym jak sprawy toczyły się wówczas na świecie. Ze swoimi talentami, które zostały wkrótce w nim rozpoznane, w wieku 7 lat, Itachi ukończył Akademię w ciągu zaledwie jednego roku, będąc najlepszym uczniem w swojej klasie. W anime, dołączył potem do Drużyny Drugiej i w wieku 8 lat, otrzymał wraz ze swoją drużyną misję ochrony Daimyō Ognia w czasie jego wizyty w Konohagakure. W trakcie misji, konwój został zaatakowany przez zamaskowanego człowieka, który zabił Tenmę Izumo na oczach Itachiego, co przyczyniło się do przebudzenia w nim Sharingana, którego opanował jeszcze w tym samym wieku. W wieku 10 lat, urzędnicy z Konohy pozwolili Itachiemu na samodzielnym wzięciu udziału w Egzaminach na Chūnina, które bezproblemowo zaliczył, zdobywając tym samym rangę chūnina. thumb|right|Itachi w ANBU. W wieku 11 lat, dołączył do ANBU. Osiągnięcia Itachiego były powodem do ogromnej dumy w jego rodzinie, ojciec chłopca widział go za dowód przyszłego dobrobytu klanu, a jego brat za wzorzec do naśladowania. Itachi spędzał dużo czasu z Sasuke trenując z nim (choć w rzeczywistości bardzo rzadko go trenował) i dając mu uznanie, którego ich ojciec mu bardzo skąpił. Jednakże, pomimo całej uwagi, którą zdobywał, tylko niewielu naprawdę rozumiało Itachiego, wierząc, iż jego izolacja jest wynikiem przełęczy pomiędzy jego zdolnościami a tych należącymi do innych, a nie jego niezadowoleniem związanym ze stałym życiem shinobi w konflikcie. Ostatecznie, pogarda klanu Uchiha związana z ich niesprawiedliwym traktowaniem, doprowadziła ich do zaplanowania zamachu stanu. Fugaku, głowa klanu Uchiha oraz główny szef konspiracji, uznał dołączenie Itachiego do ANBU jako okazję do szpiegowania wioski. Itachi, jednakże, wiedział, że ów zamach doprowadzi do interwencji ze strony innych wiosek, co ostatecznie rozpocznie kolejną Wojnę Światową, czyli coś czego zdecydowanie on nie mógł popierać. Zamiast tego, stał podwójnym szpiegiem, który donosił o akcjach swojego klanu Trzeciemu Hokage oraz Radzie Konohy w nadziei, iż będą w stanie znaleźć pokojowe rozwiązanie. Itachi dzielił ciężar zdrady swojego klanu wraz z Shisui. Lecz z czasem, stawało się coraz bardziej oczywiste to, iż zaprowadzenie pokoju jest nieosiągalne. Shisui miał zamiar użyć swojego Kotoamatsukami na liderach klanu Uchiha, aby zmusić ich do negocjacji, lecz jego prawe oko zostało skradzione przez Danzō Shimurę zanim zdobył szansę na jego użycie. Wraz z wyczerpaniem swoich pomysłów, Shisui powierzył swoje pozostałe oko Itachiemu, prosząc go o ochronę wioski i imienia ich rodziny, tuż przed utopieniem się w Rzece Naka. Cierpienie związane ze śmiercią Shisui, przebudziło w Itachim Mangekyō Sharingan. Kiedy następnego dnia, kilkoro członków klanu oskarżyło Itachiego o zamordowanie Shisui i inscenizację jego samobójstwa, Itachi stracił cierpliwość i zaatakował oskarżycieli, z łatwością ich pokonując. Powstała rozpadlina pomiędzy nim a jego rodziną, a jego ostrzeżenia dotyczące dokładnego przemyślenia własnych czynów, zostały trafione w próżnię. W wieku 13 lat, Itachi awansował na kapitana ANBU. thumb|left|Itachi akceptuje oko Shisui. Choć Trzeci Hokage nadal chciał negocjować z klanem Uchiha, Danzō Shimura dostrzegł, że nie istniał już dłużej żaden rezultat, który gwarantowałby przetrwanie klanu Uchiha. Wyjaśnił to Itachiemu i pozostawił go bez wyboru: albo wspomoże zamach stanu, zaplanowany przez jego klan, co w rezultacie następującego konfliktu wymordowałoby wszystkich jego członków, włącznie z Sasuke lub zaakceptuje misję wytępienia klanu przed rozpoczęciem zamachu stanu, co pozwoli mu na jednoczesne oszczędzenie swojego ukochanego brata. Itachi wybrał drugą opcję. W czasie swoich finałowych przygotowań, Itachi odkrył zamaskowanego mężczyznę, skradającego się wokół Konohy. Dzięki obserwowaniu go, zaczął wierzyć, że ów mężczyzna to w rzeczywistości Madara Uchiha, planujący wywołać nowy konflikt. Itachi zwrócił się do niego z ofertą: będzie asystował "Madarze" w wytępieniu klanu, tym samym dokonując na nich zemstę za porzucenie go wiele dekad temu, jeśli Madara oszczędzi wioskę. Tobi przystał na tą propozycję. thumb|Itachi oszczędza Sasuke po wymordowaniu ich klanu. W ciągu jednej nocy, Itachi i Tobi wymordowali cały klan. Itachi wziął na siebie osobistą egzekucję swoich rodziców. Pomimo jego zdrady, nie żywili do niego nienawiści, a zamiast tego wyznali mu w swoich ostatnich minutach życia, jak bardzo są z niego dumni, jednocześnie prosząc go o opiekę nad Sasuke. Udręczony cierpieniem spowodowanym swoimi czynami, Itachi widział w Sasuke jedyną osobę, będącą odpowiednią do ukarania go za jego przewinienia. Aby móc sprawić, by Sasuke podążył tą samą ścieżką co on jako nikczemnik, pozwolił na to, by jego brat odnalazł go stojącego nad zwłokami ich rodziców, używając Tsukuyomi do zamęczenia go wizjami popełnionych morderstw. W obawie o własne życie, Sasuke próbował uciec, lecz został zatrzymany przez Itachiego, który wyjawił mu obmyślone przez siebie kłamstwo: zabił ich rodzinę, aby przetestować swoją siłę, chcąc teraz przetestować siebie w jedynym, pozostałym dla niego wyzwaniu, jego młodszym bracie, którego nigdy nie kochał. Zachęcił Sasuke do stania się na tyle silnym, aby był w stanie dokonać odwetu i zabić go, sugerując na koniec, aby zdobył własny Mangekyō Sharingan. Itachi miał zamiar opuścić wioskę, lecz został zaskoczony tym jak Sasuke natychmiastowo usiłował spełnić jego wolę, próbując zaatakować go z pomocą swojego nowo przebudzonego Sharingana. Próba odwetu Sasuke nie powiodła się i chłopiec stracił przytomność, lecz tuż przed tym ujrzał jak jego brat płacze z powodu swoich wyrzutów sumienia. Po tym wszystkim, zamaskował swojego klona jako członka Korzenia, aby postraszyć Danzō tym, że wyda sekrety Konohy wrogim wioskom, jeśli ten ośmieli się położyć swoje ręce na Sasuke, odkrywając jednocześnie, że Danzō z pewnością nie dotrzyma obietnicy. Na koniec, Itachi udał się do Trzeciego Hokage, aby poinformować go o sukcesie misji, co wywołało w nim zdziwienie i rozczarowanie. Poprosił go również o opiekę nad Sasuke, co Trzeci obiecał. Itachi opuścił wioskę, mając publiczną opinię zdrajcy, lecz w sekrecie posiadając nową misję: przeniknąć do organizacji Tobiego, Akatsuki, oraz trzymać ją z dala od zagrażania Konohagakure. W anime, na krótko po dołączeniu do Akatsuki, został przydzielony do Jūzō Biwy. W czasie przyzwyczajania się do nowego partnera oraz próby nawiązywania z nim dobrej współpracy, para otrzymała misję w Kraju Wody. Po jej wykonaniu, zostali otoczeni przez grupę Tropicieli ninja, dowodzonej przez Yagurę. Choć będąc początkowo przyciśniętym do muru przez perfekcyjnego jinchūriki, Itachi był w stanie pokonać go za pomocą Amaterasu, lecz nawet to nie było w stanie ochronić Jūzō przed śmiercią z rąk Yagury. thumb|left|Itachi z łatwością obezwładnia Orochimaru. Jakiś czas później, Orochimaru usiłował skraść ciało Itachiego, aby móc posiąść jego Sharingan, lecz Itachi z łatwością go pokonał i odciął mu jego lewą dłoń, zmuszając go do odejścia z organizacji. Później, Itachi został przydzielony do współpracy z Kisame Hoshigaki, z powodu ich rozgłosu zabicia swoich własnych rodaków. Aby móc znaleźć alternatywę za Orochimaru, Itachi pomógł w rekrutacji Deidary, pokonując jego sztukę dzięki genjutsu swojego Sharingana; Deidara później poprzysięgał wieczną zemstę za tak poniżające pokonanie. W anime, Itachi asystował także w rekrutacji Hidana. Pain ostatecznie dowiedział się o próbie zniszczenia Konohy przez Orochimaru, rozkazując swojej drużynie na przeprowadzenie śledztwa. Itachi natychmiast zgłosił się na ochotnika, gdyż martwił się o bezpieczeństwo Sasuke. W pewnym momencie, Itachi zachorował na nieuleczalną chorobę. Utrzymywał się przy życiu dzięki lekom oraz swojej silnej woli, aby móc przeżyć wystarczająco długo, by zostać zabitym przez Sasuke. Osobowość Już od najmłodszych lat, Itachi był cichy i przenikliwy, ukazując godną uwagi dojrzałość jak na swój wiek oraz wiedzę poradzenia sobie w każdej sytuacji. Jednocześnie, Itachi nadal był dość naiwny jako dziecko w wielu scenariuszach prawdziwego życia i z tego względu, był skłonny do uczenia się od swoich rówieśników jak dostrzegać różnice sytuacji. Żył na dystans, obserwując ludzi i pomysły bez bycia w nie wmieszanym po to, aby móc je w pełni zrozumieć. Wygląd thumb|left|175px|Itachi w płaszczu Akatsuki. Itachi posiadał onyksowe oczy, pod którymi znajdowała się długa, wyraźnie widoczna "dolina łez". Jego włosy były kruczoczarne i związane w niski kucyk, a jego twarz okalała rozdzielona na dwie części grzywka, która sięgała do długości jego policzków; kucyk oraz grzywka stawały się dłuższe wraz z wiekiem. Jego ogólny wygląd był bardzo podobny do Sasuke. Dodatkowo, tak jak jego brat był uważany za niezwykle przystojnego, gdyż wiele dziewcząt było nim zauroczonych. Kiedy żył w Konohagakure, jego codzienny ubiór składał się z czarnej koszulki z herbem klanu Uchiha na plecach, bandaży na kostkach i czarnych sandałów. Nosił garbowane spodnie z woreczkiem na broń, który był przypięty do jego pleców. Będąc na misji, nosił standardowy uniform ANBU składający się z ochraniaczy na rękach, kamizelki kuloodpornej i porcelanowej maski, przypominającej łasicę z czerwonymi, trójkątnymi paskami na górze. Jako członek Akatsuki, nosił standardowy płaszcz organizacji i ochraniacz Konohy z jej przeciętnym symbolem, co symbolizowało jego zerwanie więzi z wioską. Wysoki kołnierz płaszcza ukrywał znaczną część jego włosów. Czasami rozpinał swój płaszcz na wysokość klatki piersiowej i pozostawiając w tym miejscu swoją lewą rękę, zamiast w rękawie. Pod płaszczem nosił ubrania podobne do reszty członków Akatsuki: siatkowaną zbroję z granatowymi akcentami pod identyczną koszulką z prostym, białym paskiem wokół talii i ciemnoniebieskich spodni. Na serdecznym palcu swojej prawej dłoni nosił pierścień Akatsuki w kolorze czerwonym, na którym widniał napis "cynober" (朱, shu). Jego paznokcie u rąk i stóp były pomalowane na fioletowo. Itachi nosił także naszyjnik, składający się z trzech srebrnych pierścieni z czerwonymi klejnotami pośrodku. Po byciu wskrzeszonym przez Kabuto, był widziany nosząc długi, bordowy płaszcz tak jak pozostali wskrzeszeni ninja, zachowując przy tym swoje ciemnoniebieskie spodnie i czarne sandały. Jego skóra stała się bardzo blada, dodatkowo posiadając linie na twarzy, włosy ciemnoszare a jego onyksowe oczy puste i bez źrenic. Umiejętności thumb|Itachi obtacza ogniem swoje shurikeny. Nawet w klanie Uchiha, Itachi był shinobim o ogromnym talencie, często ukazując sprawność wykraczającą poza jego wiek i dynamicznie wspinając się po stopniach rang ninja. Był wybitnie sprawny we wszystkich trzech głównych umiejętnościach shinobi, zdobywając pochwały zarówno od swoich sojuszników, jak i wrogów; Orochimaru, jeden z Sanninów, otwarcie przyznał, że Itachi był znacznie silniejszy od niego. Obito twierdził, że pomimo bycia dotkniętym nieuleczalną chorobą, Itachi nadal był w pełni zdolny do zabicia Sasuke, gdyby tylko chciał. Jako pacyfista, w głębi serca Itachi tak naprawdę nie lubił walczyć i starał się unikać walk najlepiej jak tylko mógł. Kiedy nie był w stanie uniknąć konfrontacji fizycznej, starał się ją zakończyć tak szybko jak to możliwe, przez cały czas trzymając swoje prawdziwe zdolności na wodzy. Nawet pomimo bycia opanowanym w ten sposób, drużyna złożona z jōninów nadal nie była w stanie go pokonać. Czakra i Sprawność Fizyczna thumb|left|Itachi walczy z Naruto. Jako członek klanu Uchiha, czakra Itachiego była naturalnie silna, a jej prawdziwe rezerwy były ponadprzeciętne, co niestety pogorszyło się przez jego nieuleczalną chorobę. To uniemożliwiło mu branie udziału w długich pojedynkach. Posiadał też limit na użytkowanie technik swojego Mangekyō Sharingana, gdyż mógł użyć go jedynie trzy razy dziennie, potrzebując po tym znacznej przerwy, po której nawet Sharingan musiał zostać zdezaktywowany. Itachi posiadał bardzo dopracowaną kontrolę czakry. Był nawet w stanie wykonywać techniki za pomocą jednej dłoni. Choć nie preferował tej metody walki, Itachi był bardzo uzdolniony w taijutsu – wystarczająco, aby z łatwością pokonać trzech członków Wojskowych Policyjnych Sił Konohy w wieku trzynastu lat. Posiadał imponującą szybkość i refleks, w szczególności ruchów rąk. Zaliczało się w to zarówno rzucanie broniami, jak i wykonywanie pieczęci, co czasami wyglądało tak jakby w ogóle nie używał ich do wykonania technik; nawet uzdolnieni użytkownicy Sharingana mieli trudności ze skopiowaniem jego technik. Jego prędkość pozwalała mu na pierwszy atak w walce, a następnie błyskawiczne przeniesienie się do lokacji odwrotu swoich przeciwników, zanim zdołali odkryć jego zniknięcie, nie dając im tym samym żadnej szansy na zapoczątkowanie kontrataku. Itachi posiadał także godną uwagi siłę fizyczną. Potrafił zablokować atak Samehady dzierżonej przez Kisame, za pomocą jedynie kunai. Ninjutsu thumb|Itachi wykonuje technikę [[Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu.]] Itachi potrafił wywoływać kruki, które zazwyczaj przywoływał w stadach, aby okrążyć i odwrócić uwagę przeciwnika. Potrafił także przemienić kruki w klony siebie samego, aby zachęcić przeciwników do ataku. Był prawdopodobnie w stanie tworzyć cieniste klony, będące w stanie zwabić wrogów przed wybuchem. Itachi był również dobrze zaznajomiony w fūinjutsu, w szczególności w tych, które mógł aktywować w obecności specjalnej osoby i jej Sharingana. W czasach przynależności do ANBU, Itachi stał się biegły w ostrożności, infiltracji i skrytobójstwie. Bukijutsu Jako w pełni wyszkolony członek ANBU z Konohy, Itachi był doświadczony w posługiwaniu się mieczem, który był jego główną bronią w czasie Upadku Klanu Uchiha. Tak jak wielu członków swojego klanu, specjalizował się w shurikenjutsu. Nawet jako dziecko, Itachi potrafił perfekcyjnie uderzyć skomplikowaną partię ośmiu tarcz, z których jedna była ukryta w ślepym punkcie, poprzez precyzyjne zmienienie kierunku swojego pocisku za pomocą kolejnego, tak aby zmienić kierunki obu pocisków w powietrzu. Jego prędkość rzutów była niespotykana, na tyle, aby utrzymać i następnie negować korzyści Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka. Był wystarczająco komfortowy z kunai, że używał go do starcia z przeciwnikami używających mieczy. W anime, nauczył się zaawansowanej sztuczki od Shisui, aby dać swoim przeciwnikom znacznie mniejszy czas na reakcję. Transformacja Natury thumb|left|Itachi wykonuje technikę [[Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.]] Itachi potrafił kontrolować żywioły takie jak Ogień, Woda, Wiatr, Yin i Yang. Jako członek klanu Uchiha, posiadał wrodzoną zdolność do kontroli żywiołu Ognia, opanowując technikę swojego klanu Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, w bardzo młodym wieku. Potrafił często obtoczyć shirukeny ogniem, aby wzmocnić ich ofensywną zdolność. Z żywiołem Wody, potrafił wykonać zaawansowaną technikę Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu, bez jakiegokolwiek zewnętrznego źródła wody, a także stworzyć z wody świdry, aby zaatakować przeciwnika od tyłu. Genjutsu thumb|Itachi używa [[Tsukuyomi na Kakashim.]] Ze względu na swoją pacyfistyczną naturę, Itachi specjalizował się w genjutsu, które było najczęściej wykonywane za pomocą Sharingana. Jego iluzje często posiadały w sobie kruki i były wykonywane tuż po zaledwie niewielkim momencie kontaktu wzrokowego. Były również nieprzerwane, dzięki czemu cele, które spodziewały się genjutsu mogły nieszybko odkryć, że padły jego ofiarą. Jeśli przeciwnicy usiłowali uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego w obawie przed jego Sharinganem, Itachi mógł zamiast tego wykonać genjutsu poprzez jedyne wskazanie na nich. Itachi potrafił także używać genjutsu do przekazywania informacji lub psychicznego unieruchamiania wrogów, pozwalając mu na zakończenie walki tuż przez jej początkiem. W starciu z innymi użytkownikami genjutsu, potrafił obrócić ich genjutsu przeciwko nim. Ao zauważył, że Itachi był jedyną osobą, która potrafiła użyć swojego genjutsu do kontroli innych, którzy nie przybywali w jego zasięgu, włączając w to nawet Dywizję Sensorów. Dōjutsu Sharingan thumb|left|Sharingan Itachiego. Itachi przebudził i opanował swojego Sharingana w wieku 8 lat, demonstrując zdolność i moc przewyższające te należące do większości jego klanu. W anime, jego sprawność i czyny z nim związane sprawiły, że zdobył sławę jako "Itachi z Sharinganem" (写輪眼のイタチ, Sharingan no Itachi). Utrzymywał go aktywnego przez większość czasu, co minimalnie wyczerpywało jego rezerwy czakry. Sharingan pozwalał Itachiemu na zobaczenie przepływu czakry u swoich przeciwników, przewidywanie ich ruchów, a także umożliwienie wykonania genjutsu. Ponadto, dzięki Sharinganowi był w stanie wykonać technikę Izanami, będąca odpowiednikiem znacznie niebezpieczniejszego Izanagi. Mangekyō Sharingan thumb|Mangekyō Sharingan Itachiego. Itachi przebudził Mangekyō Sharingan po samobójstwie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Shisui Uchihy. Jego design składał się z trzech spiralnych łuków. Za pomocą lewego oka, potrafił wykonać Tsukuyomi, genjutsu, które więziło umysły przeciwników w iluzorycznym świecie, zmieniając także ich percepcję czasu, sprawiając, że sekundy tortur wydawały się być dniami. Za pomocą prawego oka, potrafił wykonać Amaterasu, powodując zapalenie na czymkolwiek by nie spojrzał, za pomocą czarnych płomieni, które są w stanie spalić wszystko, nawet sam ogień. Posiadał także zdolność gaszenia Amaterasu, lecz nigdy jej nie zaprezentował w taki sposób, w jaki uczynił to później Sasuke. thumb|left|Opancerzone Susanoo Itachiego, dzierżące [[Lustro Yata.]] Mając przebudzony Mangekyō w obu swoich oczach, Itachi potrafił stworzyć Susanoo. Z najprostszymi tego manifestacjami, potrafił utworzyć dodatkowe ręce lub kości, aby zwiększyć swoje opcje w walce. W trybie pełnego Susanoo, Itachi był otoczony przez spektralnego wojownika, który był w stanie ochronić go przez jakimikolwiek obrażeniami, nawet przed tak potężnym jutsu jak Kirin. Dodatkowo do miecza z czakry i Yasaki Magatamy, typowego dla wszystkich Susanoo, Susanoo Itachiego posiadało Miecz Totsuka – eteryczny miecz ze zdolnością zapieczętowania każdej osoby poprzez przebicia ją za pomocą tykwy — rękojeść – i Lustro Yata – tarczę, która potrafiła odbić każdy atak poprzez zmianę natury czakry do przeciwwagi ataku. Równoczesne użytkowanie obu tych broni czyniło z Susanoo Itachiego nade wszystko niepokonane. Użytkowanie każdej z tych technik wiązało się z posiadaniem ogromnych rezerw czakry. Jeśli używał jej za często i w krótkim odstępie czasu, Itachi stawał się tak wyczerpany, że musiał również zdezaktywować swój Sharingan. Po każdym użyciu swojego Mangekyō Sharingana, jego wzrok ulegał pogorszeniu się, procesowi, który powiększał się z każdym razem. Wcześniejsze użycia Mangekyō powodowały jedynie krwawienie jego oczu, lecz pod koniec swojego życia osiągnął poziom, w którym był prawie ślepy, a większość rzeczy w jego pobliżu była rozmazana. Nie cierpiał jednak na nawroty ślepoty po swojej reinkarnacji i potrafił używać technik Mangekyō bez żadnych problemów. Inteligencja thumb|W ramach ostrożności, Itachi zaprogramował Sharingan Sasuke, aby zareagował na Tobiego. Itachi był bardzo inteligentną osobą, posiadającą drugie, najwyższe wyniki w historii Akademii, będąc tuż za Minato Namikaze. Był solenny i uważny; myślał bardzo szybko i zachowywał spokój w czasie walki, co umożliwiało mu na odpowiedzenie ataku z maksymalną efektywnością i najmniejszym prawdopodobieństwem błędnego ocenienia okoliczności. Jeśli natrafił na oponenta, który przerósł jego oczekiwania lub stanowił wyzwanie dla niego lub jego sojuszników, Itachi otwarcie to przyznawał. Nawet w młodym wieku, jego nauka historii dała mu godną uwagi przezorność oraz zrozumienie sytuacji na poziomie Hokage. Nawet Tobi oznajmił, że gdyby ujawnił wszystkie swoje sekrety Itachiemu, prawdopodobnie wpadłby w zastawioną przez niego pułapkę i zostałby zabity. Statystyki Część I Poszukiwania Tsunade thumb|180px|Itachi i Kisame przybywają do Konohy po Naruto.|left Po inwazji na Konohę przez Sunę i Oto oraz śmierci Trzeciego Hokage razem z Kisame wkroczył do wioski by schwytać Naruto Uzumakiego, będącego Jinchūriki Kyūbiego (tak naprawdę przyszedł do wioski, aby przypomnieć o sobie i o tym, że Sasuke jest nadal nie do tknięcia, gdyż trzeci chronił go). Zatrzymali się oni na herbatę w barze, ale ich dziwny wygląd wzbudził zainteresowanie Kakashiego, który polecił Asumie i Kurenai by ich śledzili. Zatrzymali ich w drodze ku wyjściu z Konohy, i po krótkiej konwersacji doszło między nimi do walki. W czasie bitwy walczył z Kurenai, która użyła na nim i Kisame swojego genjutsu, Magen: Jubaku Satsu. Gdy ta próbowała wykończyć jego samego, uwolnił się z genjutsu równocześnie atakując ją. Udaje jej się uchronić przed atakiem, jednak zmusza ją to do zakończenia techniki. Gdy sytuacja staje się ciężka dla jōninów z Konohy przychodzi z pomocą Hatake. Dla Itachiego nie jest on jednak równym przeciwnikiem i po rzuconym Tsukuyomi, Kakashi traci całą swą siłę. Do akcji wkracza Gai, który oznajmia, że zawiadomił już ANBU, co staje się powodem odwrotu członków „Brzasku”. Opuszczają oni Konohę i wyruszają w poszukiwaniu Naruto. Gdy dowiadują się o tym, że Uzumaki podróżuje razem z jednym z legendarnych sanninów - Jiraiyą, Uchiha odradza atak będąc niepewnym co do zwycięstwa z przeciwnikiem pokroju żabiego pustelnika. Rzuca on genjutsu na kobietę, która zajmuje uwagę ero-sennina i razem z ninja z Kiri udają się do pokoju, gdzie znajduje się Naruto. Kisame zamierza obciąć Naruto parę kończyn, jednak przeszkadza mu w tym pojawienie się Sasuke. Najmłodszy członek klanu naciera na swego brata z zamiarem zgładzenia go, jednak jego Chidori zostaje zneutralizowane, a Itachi miażdży mu nadgarstek. thumb|180px|Itachi dusi Sasuke. Uzumaki postanawia walczyć z napastnikami, jednak w skumulowaniu czakry przeszkadza mu Samehada — miecz „potwora z Kirigakure”. Gdy sytuacja wydaje się beznadziejna na scenę wkracza Jiraiya, lecz zatrzymuje go Sasuke, który zamierza dopełnić swej zemsty. Itachi więzi go w genjutsu i wyjawia, iż powodem dla którego jest on zbyt słaby, by móc mu zagrozić- jest brak nienawiści w jego sercu. Ero-sennin nie pozostaje bierny tym wydarzeniom i zamienia miejsce, w którym się znajdują w żołądek skalnej ropuchy. Itachi z Kisame muszą uciekać i przed zgnieceniem ratuje ich Amaterasu użyte przez Uchihę. Później dowiadujemy się, że powodem dla którego Itachi wrócił do wioski nie było schwytanie Naruto, a upewnienie się, że z Sasuke jest wszystko w porządku, oraz przypomnienie starszyźnie o swoim istnieniu. Porwanie Gaary thumb|180px|Starcie klona Itachiego z Kakashim. Itachi miał za zadanie opóźnić przybycie Drużyny Kakashiego, jednak nie osobiście. Do walki wystawiony został jego klon stworzony przez Paina. Posiadał on 30% czakry oryginału. Na samym początku klon Itachiego złapał Naruto w genjutsu. Z pomocą przyszła mu Sakura, która skutecznie je rozproszyła. Następnie do walki stanął Kakashi, zajmując przeciwnika. Całą tą sytuację wykorzystuje Naruto, który atakuje klona Itachiego swoim Ōdama Rasengan i dzięki temu pokonuje go. Itachi kontra Sasuke thumb|left|180px|Genjutsu Itachiego użyte na Naruto. thumb|180px|Itachi zmienia swój płomień na niegasnące Amaterasu. Gdy na zebraniu „Brzasku” Pain ogłasza, że Sasuke zabił Orochimaru, Deidara razem z Tobim wyruszają, by stoczyć z nim walkę. Zetsu informuje pozostałych o wyniku ich walki, w której to rzekomo obaj zginęli. Kisame pyta się Itachiego czy nie jest smutny, że po śmierci jego brata został on jedynym przedstawicielem swego klanu. Odpowiada mu, iż Sasuke nie umarł, a poza tym został jeszcze jeden członek klanu. Reszta tej konwersacji nie jest nam pokazana. Posiadacz Mangekyō pojawia się po raz kolejny, gdy jego klon spotyka Naruto. Odbywa z nim rozmowę na temat Sasuke i ofiarowuje tajemniczy prezent w postaci kruka, który wlatuje Uzumakiemu do ust. Jest to kruk z okiem Uchihy Shisuiego. Shisui przed śmiercią podarował Itachiemu swoje drugie oko (pierwsze zabrał mu Danzō Shimura), które Itachi wszczepił potem jednemu ze swoich kruków. Kolejny z klonów Itachiego spotyka swego młodszego brata i nakierowuje go do jednej z kryjówek rodu Uchiha, gdzie ma dojść do pojedynku między nimi. Kisame zostaje na straży, by reszta Hebi nie przeszkodziła w ich walce. Bracia wreszcie spotykają się twarzą w twarz i po spektakularnej wymianie iluzji dochodzi do konwersacji na temat Madary. Gdy Sasuke udaje się uniknąć Tsukuyomi, walka na genjutsu zostaje zakończona i rozpoczyna się pojedynek na ninjutsu. Amaterasu Itachiego nie czyni poważniejszych szkód młodszemu z Uchiha, dzięki zastosowaniu wężowej skóry jaką Sasuke pozyskał wchłaniając Orochimaru. Widząc osłabienie Itachiego, Sasuke postanawia użyć swej atutowej karty - Kirin, która jednak nie okazuje się wystarczająca. Itachi osłania się za pomocą Susanoo, a pozbawiony chakry Sasuke jest zmuszony uwolnić zapieczętowanego Orochimaru. Wężowy sannin jednak nie jest w stanie zrobić wiele, gdyż zostaje niemal natychmiast wchłonięty przez miecz Susanoo - Totsuke. Dzięki temu Sasuke traci Przeklętą Pieczęć co było zamiarem Itachiego, który chciał ochronić młodszego brata przed jej zgubnym skutkiem. Dla pozbawionego chakry Sasuke, walka sprowadza się do porażki, gdy wydaje się że Itachi zdobędzie oczy swego brata i uzyska Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingan, lecz zamiast takiego scenariusza- starszy brat niespodziewanie puka w czoło Sasuke mówiąc "Przepraszam Sasuke... to jest ostatni raz..." co jest odniesieniem do przeszłości, w której podobne sytuacje miały miejsce; w okresie zbywania Sasuke przez Itachiego, który nie miał dla niego czasu. thumb|left|180px|Susanoo Itachiego kontra wąż o ośmiu głowach Orochimaru. Chwilę potem wycieńczony przez postępującą chorobę, którą starał się jak najdłużej powstrzymywać za pomocą leków i siły swej woli, Itachi umiera padając na ziemię. Później okazuje się, że zdołał on zapieczętować w lewym oku Sasuke Amaterasu, które aktywowało się, gdy Madara próbował zbliżyć się do niego. Protoplasta rodu wyjawia młodemu Uchiha cel Itachiego, który przyświecał mu przez większość życia- ochrona Sasuke. thumb|180px|Ostatni uśmiech Itachiego. Specjalnie zainicjował on walkę z młodszym bratem, by zginąć z jego ręki. Wyjaśnia też tragiczne położenie Itachiego w jakim się znalazł i to że w imię pokoju Konohy był gotów zgładzić swą rodzinę. Sasuke dowiaduję się o bohaterstwie brata i poprzysięga zemstę starszyźnie Konohy za wyrządzone krzywdy. Staje się tak jak obawiał się Itachi, pod wpływem knowań Madary, Sasuke zostaje poszukiwanym przestępcą wykorzystywanym przez lidera Akatsuki. Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|left|180px|Itachi i Nagato spotykają Naruto i Bee. Kiedy Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi przeciwko Zjednoczonym Siłom Shinobi rozpoczyna się, Itachi jest zmobilizowany wraz z Kakuzu, który nosi nieruchomego Nagato na swoich plecach. Później wspierając ostatniego gdy idą. Teraz odizolowana para kontynuuję podróż nocą, rozmawiając na temat Akatsuki. Itachi wtedy zaznacza, że ich dwa dōjutsu razem mogłyby osiągnąć wszystko, co wydaje się prawdopodobne, dlaczego ich przywołujący czeka na odpowiedni moment do użycia ich umiejętności. Po zatrzymaniu się w świątyni i dyskusji na temat wpływów Kabuto na plan Tobigo, idą w kierunku wschodzącego słońca, wtedy napotykają Naruto i Killer B. thumb|Itachi ściera się z Killer B. Zaskoczony przez rozwój Naruto i kontrolę Dziewięcioogoniastego, Itachi próbuje o coś zapytać, ale zamiast tego- atakuje parę mimowolnie z Uwolnieniem Ognia: Techniką Wielkiej Kuli Ognia. Zauważając śmierć Kisame, wynikającą z posiadania przez B Samehady, ściera się z Naruto bezpośrednio. Wymieniając się zarówno dialogami i ciosami, Itachi jest zszokowany i zawiedziony decyzją brata o zniszczenia Konohy, wtedy dowiaduje się, że Tobi był świadomy prawdy o masakrze klanu Uchiha. Prosząc Naruto, aby utrzymać w tajemnicy szczegóły, w celu utrzymania honoru swojego klanu, powierza mu także Sasuke. Gdy Itachi konfrontuje się B, łapie go w genjutsu, po użyciu techniki Uwolnienie Ognia: Szkarłatne Kwiatowe Paznokcie Feniksiego Mędrca. Jednak odpierając kilka ataków, cofa się na grzbiet przywołania Nagato i aktywuje swojego Mangekyō Sharingana, zastanawiając się, co się stanie, gdy to zrobi. Ku szoku Naruto, kruk Itachiego umieszczony w nim pojawia się. thumb|left|Itachi atakuje przywołanie Nagato z Amaterasu. Gdy oczy kruka i Itachiego spotykają się, pozornie przygotowywał atak na Naruto z Amaterasu, jednakże zamiast tego uderza inne przywołanie Nagato. Rozumiejąc, że plan się powiódł, Itachi odwraca się od Nagato i podpala go czarnymi płomieniami, zanim skacze w kierunku Naruto. Wtedy wyjaśnia, że przeszczepił oko, które otrzymał od Shisuiego w kruka, by użył Kotoamatsukami z umieszczonym poleceniem "ochraniaj Konohę", dzięki czemu był w stanie wyrwać się z kontroli Kabuto. Informując ich, że kruk miał reagować na jego Mangekyō Sharingan i został początkowo stworzony z myślą o Sasuke, w okoliczności, gdy zaatakowałby Konohę po wszczepieniu oczu, w celu zdobycia Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana, Itachi wyraża wiarę, że tylko Naruto mógłby zatrzymać jego brata. Zapytany przez B, dlaczego nie użył go na Sasuke na początku, odkrywa, że nie był w stanie, gdyż wyłącza się przez dłuższy okres czasu, jak chakra Hashiramy Senju, Mangekyō Shisuiego zajmowało dekadę regeneracja.Naruto rozdział 550, strona 12 Mówi im, że miał również inne cele przed śmiercią. Będąc wdzięcznym, że Sasuke ma takiego przyjaciela jak Naruto, trójka zostają wtedy zaatakowani przez Shinrę Tensei o wielkiej skali użytej przez Nagato, który był teraz pod pełną kontrolą Kabuto. thumb|Itachi ratuje Naruto i B przed Nagato. Z dwoma jinchūriki w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie pod rękami Nagato, Itachi interweniuje i uwalnia dwójkę używając niekompletnego Susanoo. Zostaje odkryte, że wcześniej oślepił Króla Piekieł i przywołanego kameleona zaporą kunai, by pozostać niewykrytym pomimo łączonej wizji Rinnegana. Uwalniając ich z uścisku Susanoo, trójka zostaje wciągana do góry przez Chibaku Tensei Nagato. Po dokładnej analizie, Itachi przypuszcza, że atakując sferę w centrum techniki można skutecznie rozproszyć ją, więc proponuje by użyli siły przyciągania, by ukierunkować ich najsilniejsze techniki dalekiego zasięgu. Używając Yasaki Magatamy w połączeniu z pozostałymi atakami, potwierdzają te wnioski i zanim pył opada, Nagato zostaje przebity przez Miecz Totsuka Itachiego. Ujawniając, że miecz zapieczętuje go, stwierdza że jeśli Nagato ma jakieś ostatnie słowa, powinien powiedzieć je teraz. thumb|left|Itachi spala kruka. Po tym jak Nagato zostaje zapieczętowany, Itachi stwierdza, że mógłby zmierzyć się z techniką Przywołanie: Nieczyste Wskrzeszenie Świata jak również już sformułował plan, rozwiewając obawy Killera B, że każda technika ma jakieś słabości. Jednakże, gdy Naruto decyduje się zatrzymać wojnę samemu, Itachi mówi mu, że pomimo stania się silniejszym, zapominają o wszystkich, o których akceptację zabiegał, a jego egoizm zaczyna przypominać egoizm Tobiego. Przypominają mu, ze jego ojciec stał się Hokage dzięki Kushinie i tych, którzy go otaczali, stwierdza, że jeśli Naruto ma to samo marzenie, nie powinien zapominać o przyjaciołach. Itachi wtedy spala kruka, stwierdzają, że oko było bezużyteczne, gdyż nie może być włączone przez następną dekadę i że Naruto, mając przekazane uczucia Shisuiego, może zatrzymać Sasuke bez tego. Odmawiając spotkania z bratem, rozumie, że próbował wszystko zrobić samemu i zawiódł, postanawia zostawić Sasuke jego przyjacielowi. Prosząc by B opiekował się Naruto, Itachi odchodzi. Spotykając się z Sasuke w drodze do zatrzymania techniki Kabuto, Itachi mimo wszystko rusza dalej, odmawiając potwierdzenia swojej tożsamości ścigającemu go teraz bratu. To powoduje, że Sasuke materializuje rękę Susanoo w celu złapania go, ale Itachi z łatwością używa własnego Susanoo by odbić go, przed zszokowaniem, że Sasuke teraz posiada tą samą technikę co on. Zalany 20 pytaniami, Itachi informuje, że prawdziwym powodem stojącym za przetrwaniem Sasuke podczas masakry, jest dziecięca niewinność Sasuke i jego własna chęć zostania ukaranym przez jednego z Uchiha. Wyrażając swój żal na temat ścieżki jaką Sasuke wybrał i obwiniania siebie za to, stwierdza że nie będzie dłużej rozmawiał, gdyż jest już martwy, co prowadzi Sasuke do wyrzucenia Itachiemu, że ciągle od niego ucieka nawet po śmierci. Itachi przerywa swoją ciszę, by obalić to, stwierdzając że nie ucieka, ale musi wykonać ważne zadanie, którym jest Przywołanie: Nieczyste Wskrzeszenie Świata. thumb|left|Itachi i Sasuke łączą siły by pokonać Kabuto. Słuchając jak Kabuto próbuje przekonać Sasuke do pomocy mu, Itachi odbija shurikeny które Sasuke rzucił na Kabuto, mówiąc swojemu młodszemu bramu, że Kabuto musi pozostać przy życiu, gdyż inaczej Przywołanie: Nieczyste Wskrzeszenie Świata nigdy nie zostanie zatrzymane. Zamiast tego mógłby użyć Tsukuyomi w celu odkrycia sposobu na zatrzymanie techniki, a wtedy zmusić go do uczynienia tego. Wtedy mówi Kabuto — który wychwala niewrażliwość tej techniki — że każda technika ma słabości i w tym wypadku jest nią on. Gdy Sasuke łączy siły z nim, obiecuje bratu że tym razem dotrzyma obietnicy i porozmawia z nim, gdy Kabuto zostanie zatrzymany. Gdy Kabuto zakłada kaptur na swoją twarz, oświadczając że jest zamknięta w sobie osobą, Itachi mówi swojemu bratu by uważał na węże, gdyż wydają się jasno ich wyczuwać. Po dowiedzeniu się kilku informacji na temat zdolności węży, Itachi dokucza swojemu młodszemu bratu nazywając go "Doktorem Wąż". Gdy Kabuto rozkazuje wężom zaatakować ich, dwóch braci aktywuje swoje Susanoo i blokuje atak. Mówi bratu by nie był taki nerwowy, po tym jak przecina głowy węży. Gdy Kabuto udaje się uniknąć ich, Itachi mówi bratu ponownie by był ostrożny, ponieważ nie może powiedzieć gdzie jest prawdziwy Kabuto z powodu zrzucenia swojej skóry. Zszokowany po usłyszeniu rewelacji od Kabuto, że znalazł Jaskinię Ryūchi, Itachi potwierdza że kilka z jego podejrzeń okazały się prawdą mimo wszystko. Przygotowuje wtedy siebie, gdy Kabuto atakuje ich za pomocą Sztuki Mędrca: Technika Białego Szału. Sasuke odpowiada że zmierzeniem się z wężem przed nimi spowoduje większy wysiłek. thumb|left|Itachi atakuje Kabuto Kabuto śmieje się z niego i oskarża Itachiego o kłamstwo. Próbuje przekonać Sasuke by stanął po jego stronie, i zmiażdżyli Konohę razem, ale Sasuke ponownie odmawia, mówiąc że zmiażdży Konohę sam. Kabuto mówi że spędził czas razem z Itachim i szydzi z niego. Jednakże Itachi każe nie słuchać Kabuto, gdyż jest lepszym kłamcą niż on. Wyjaśnia że wioska ma swoją ciemną stronę i jej konsystencję, ale ciągle jest Itachim Uchiha Konohy. Przyznaje, że jest odpowiedzialny za to kim jest teraz Sasuke i ze względu na swoją sytuację nie powinien krytykować go i chce powiedzieć mu coś po tym jak pokonają Kabuto. Oznajmia, że Kabuto ciągle nie zna prawdziwej mocy Uchiha i aktywuje Izanami. Mówi Sasuke by stał tuż za nim przed starciem z Kabuto. Przewidując następny atak Kabuto, Itachi używa swojego Susanoo, by ochronić Sasuke, ale zostaje samemu unieruchomiony. Gdy Kabuto rusza, by nadpisać talizman na głowie Itachiego, Sasuke ochrania siebie i brata pierścieniem Amaterasu, który również zatrzymuje technikę Kabuto z powodu intensywnego ciepła płomieni. Przepraszając swojego brata, Itachi zwraca uwagę na Kabuto i mówi, że choć znacznie się od niego różni, mógłby się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, ponieważ on również nie mógł zrozumieć kim był i wartości towarzyszy. Idąc dalej, mówi, że towarzysze są po to, by robić to czego ty nie możesz i ci, którzy nie są w stanie zaakceptować własnego siebie są skazani na porażkę. thumb|left|180px|Itachi zostaje przecięty przez Kabuto. Odrzucając pochwałę Kabuto, Itachi twierdzi, że zawiódł i sama nazwa "Uchiha" jest niczym więcej jak sposobem określenia swoich korzeni. Upraszając Sasuke, by nie zabijał Kabuto i zamiast tego czekał dopóki jego przygotowania zostaną zakończone, rodzeństwo atakuje po raz kolejny, gdy kopia Sakona — która wychodzi z podstawy wężowego ogona Kabuto — zmienia się w Jirōbō i narusza ochronny pierścień płomieni. Bez zatrzymania, bracia jednocześnie korzystają z Amaterasu do spalenia nadchodzącej, nie pozwalającej się przeciąć sieci stworzonej przez kopię Kidōmaru. Uwięzieni między większą ilością pajęczyn i wieloma inwazyjnymi kośćmi stworzonymi przez kopię Kimimaro, dwójka rozdziela się — z Itachim skupiającym się na zniszczeniu ostatniego — i używają swoich Susanoo do wyeliminowania zagrożenia. Rodzeństwo wycofuje się wgłąb jaskini, ale ten unik był krótkotrwały, gdyż Kabuto produkuje kopię Tayuyi do użycia dźwiękowego genjutsu, co paraliżuje ich obu. Gdy Kabuto produkuje kopię prawdziwej formy Orochimaru, Itachi karci jego przekonanie, że powód do istnienia można znaleźć przez imitację kogoś kogo się respektuje. Mówiąc Sasuke, by popatrzyli sobie w oczy, rzuca Tsukuyomi, gdy Sasuke używa swojego genjutsu Sharingana, efektywnie pozwalając sobie na wejście do umysłów nawzajem i przeciwdziałać technice Kabuto w sam czas, by zatrzymać kopię prawdziwej formy Orochimaru atakującą ich. Po zadeklarowaniu, że mógłby teraz użyć Izanami, Itachi zostaje nagle przecięty przez Kabuto, który rozpoczął atak z zaskoczenia przez wyłonienie się z ust przytłumionej kopii Orochimaru. Gdy Sasuke kupił mu wystarczająco dużo czasu na regenerację, Itachi atakuje Kabuto, który kontruje jego atak przez wbicie miecza Sasuke do klatki piersiowej Itachiego. Rozpadając się w stado kruków, Itachi przecina róg Kabuto ponownie. Ta sekwencja wydarzeń powtarza się sama w sobie kilka razy dopóki nie zostaje odkryte, że Kabuto został schwytany wewnątrz Izanami, które będzie kontynuować pętle tych wydarzeń. Itachi wyjaśnia Sasuke, że chciał użyć tej techniki, by Kabuto mógł zaakceptować samego siebie przed śmiercią, w przeciwieństwie do siebie. Po tym, Itachi mówi Sasuke, że zatrzyma Wskrzeszenie Nieczystego Świata, gdyż nie ma więcej powiązań do świata żywych i jest dumny z tego, że był w stanie ochronić swoją wioskę jeszcze raz. Dodał również, że zakończenie tej techniki jest najmniejszą rzeczą jaką mógł zrobić, by złagodzić ciężar brzemienia Naruto. Podnosząc rogówki, które zasłaniały oczy Kabuto, Itachi rzuca genjutsu i nakazuje Kabuto, aby nauczył go pieczęci do zatrzymania techniki Wskrzeszenia Nieczystego Świata. thumb|rigdt|Itachi wypowiada swoje ostatnie słowa do brata. Po poznaniu pieczęci, Itachi rozkazuje Kabuto wykonać je podczas, gdy jego brat stwierdza, że ciągle nie mógłby wybaczyć Konohagakure tego co zrobili Itachiemu. Zanim Wskrzeszenie Nieczystego Świata zostało zamknięte, Itachi rusza w kierunku Sasuke ze swoją wyciągniętą ręką, jak zawsze robił w młodszych latach i stwierdza, że ciągle mógłby to zrobić. Zanim jego świadomość zanikła całkowicie, Itachi użył swojego Sharingana i podzielił się swoimi wspomnieniami z Sasuke i prawdą na temat co się wydarzyło, prowadząc do zamachu stanu, który ich klan planował. Pokazując mu to, Itachi mówi Sasuke, że nie chce już dłużej okłamywać Sasuke i rozważał czy rzeczy nie potoczyłyby się inaczej, gdyby powiedział prawdę Sasuke na temat tego co się stało swego czasu. Pozornie gestykulując, by puknąć w czoło Sasuke jeszcze raz, Itachi mówi swojemu młodszemu bratu, że nie musi mu wybaczać, ale nie zależnie od tego co się z nim stanie od tej chwili, będzie go zawsze kochał, opierając swoje czoło na młodszym bracie, gdy mówił do niego ostatnie słowa i wtedy znikł, a jego dusza odeszła do zaświatów. Ciekawostki * Imię "Itachi" oznacza "łasica" (鼬), a jego nazwisko "Uchiha" jest innym sposobem wymawiania "uchiwa" (団扇, papierowy wachlarz), który jest symbolem klanu Uchiha. Uchiwa mogą być także używane do rozdmuchania ognia, co czyni go większym — jest to nawiązanie do faktu, że klan Uchiha są użytkownikami technik Uwolnienia Ognia. * Itachi i Jiraiya są postaciami, które posiadają najwyższe wyniki statystyk w databookach. * Jego specjalnością było genjutsu, techniki Uwolnienia Ognia oraz shurikenjutsu. * Przydomek Itachiego, został również nadany Kakashiemu Hatake i Sasuke Uchiha. * Itachi zawsze dotykał dwoma palcami czoła swojego młodszego brata, Sasuke Uchiha, gdy byli młodsi, mówiąc: . Zostało to nawiązane w bardzo wzruszający sposób w trakcie ostatnich słów Itachiego, kiedy ten ostatni już raz dotknął czoła swojego brata, mówiąc: . *Według databooków: ** Jego hobby było odwiedzanie tradycyjnych japońskich kafejek. ** Chciał walczyć z Sasuke. ** Ulubioną potrawą Itachiego były kapusta i onigiri z wodorostami podczas, gdy nie przepadał za stekami. Itachi także bardzo lubił słodycze, a zwłaszcza dango, które były jego ulubionymi. ** Itachi ukończył 340 oficjalnych misji, w tym: 53-rangi D, 152 rangi C, 134 rangi B, 0 rangi A i jedną rangi S. ** Ulubionym słowem Itachiego było: . Cytaty * (Do nowo narodzonego Sasuke) * (Do Yashiro, Tekki i Inabi) * (Do Sasuke) * (Do Sasuke) * (Do Kisame) * (Do Kisame) (Do Naruto) * (Do Naruto) * (Na temat Konohy) * (Ostatnie słowa do Sasuke po byciu wskrzeszonym) Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Poszukiwani Ninja Kategoria:Akatsuki Kategoria:ANBU Kategoria:Klan Uchiha Kategoria:Zmarli